


Piccoli e inaspettati momenti di gentilezza

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "«Cosa fai? Ci siamo appena avviati!»Geralt lo afferra per un braccio e lo trascina verso il limite della foresta.«Stai zoppicando. Siediti» ripete, il tono di voce burbero.Jaskier, per una volta, fa come gli viene detto."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion





	Piccoli e inaspettati momenti di gentilezza

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
>  **Note:** Scritta per il **Drabble Event** ( _27/03 - 29/03 2020_ ) del gruppo **We are out for prompt** con il prompt: _Geralt &Jaskier: "come fai a cacciarti in queste situazioni?"_; partecipa anche all'event **La corsa delle Drabble &Flashfic [I Edizione]** del gruppo **C'era una volta con un prompt...**

«Siediti, Jaskier.»

Il bardo solleva sorpreso il volto. Era stato così concentrato sui propri passi da non accorgersi che Geralt aveva fermato l'avanzare di Roach ed era sceso da cavallo per avvicinarsi a lui.

«Cosa fai? Ci siamo appena avviati!»

Geralt lo afferra per un braccio e lo trascina verso il limite della foresta.

«Stai zoppicando. Siediti» ripete, il tono di voce burbero.

Jaskier, per una volta, fa come gli viene detto.

Aveva cercato di nasconderlo, ma la caviglia ha iniziato a fargli più male di quanto si era aspettato e immagina che se Geralt non se ne fosse accorto, non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che gli cedesse e lo lasciasse a terra in mezzo alla strada.

Geralt si siede sui talloni e con mani gentili – cosa piuttosto inaspettata – solleva la caviglia infortunata per poggiarsela sulle proprie gambe. Dopo averla esaminata attentamente, prende una scatoletta di legno dal borsello che porta legato in vita, la apre e ci immerge dentro due dita, impastandole così di un intruglio verde e maleodorante.

Jaskier storce il naso diffidente.

«Che cos'è quella roba?»

«Pomata.»

«Ah, ok.»

Inizia a spalmargliela sulla pelle. Jaskier sibila al contatto.

«Sei sicuro che sia una pomata? Sai, se mai volessi avvelenarmi, ci sono modi molto meno dolorosi per farlo.»

«Non mi tentare.»

Il suo tono è quello di sempre, eppure Jaskier potrebbe giurare di aver intravisto un sorrisetto attraverso la chioma bianca dell'altro.

Quando la sua caviglia è ormai tutta impomatata, Geralt chiude la sua scatoletta e la ripone con cura nel borsello. Poi alza il volto su Jaskier, un cipiglio tra le sopracciglia.

«Come fai a cacciarti sempre in queste situazioni?»

Lo dice come se a fare certe cose Jaskier avesse un potere particolare.

Alza le spalle e sorride sbilenco, cercando di assumere l'espressione più innocente che gli riesca.

«Sono solo inciampato, Geralt. Giuro.»

Anche se forse, ad inciampare, ha ricevuto un piccolo aiuto da un certo marito scontento.

«Mmh.»

È evidente che non gli creda, ma non inquisisce oltre. Lo aiuta poi ad alzarsi allo stesso modo in cui lo aveva aiutato a sedersi, con una presa ferma, ma gentile, sul suo braccio.

«Dobbiamo muoverci.»

Jaskier cerca di non mostrare il proprio disappunto. Non pensa però di riuscirci bene, non quando prova a mettere di nuovo peso sulla caviglia e si lascia sfuggire una smorfia di dolore.

«Puoi cavalcare Roach, per oggi.»

E Jaskier sorride, divertito.

«Lo sapevo che in fondo eri un tenerone!»

La presa sul suo braccio si serra in una morsa dolorosa.

_Ouch._

Ok, a quanto pare ha già esaurito tutta la pazienza di Geralt per la giornata.

Anche questa, dopotutto, è una delle sue doti migliori.


End file.
